1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an automatic record player for playing disc records of different sizes of the type, hereinafter referred to as the type specified, comprising a deck plate, a turntable rotatably mounted on the deck plate and driven, in use, by an electric motor, a centre spindle extending upwardly from the centre of the turntable from which records are fed singly in succession from the bottom of a stack onto the turntable or onto a record or records already on the turntable, a pick-up arm pivotally mounted for movement about a horizontal axis on the upper end of a vertical spindle, the vertical spindle being pivotally mounted for movement about a vertical axis relative to the deck plate, a drive member rotatably mounted on the deck plate and means for rotating the drive member during a record changing cycle.
In such a known apparatus there is automatic mechanism, driven from the drive memember, which, after playing each record, causes a cycle of operations to take place, which includes pivoting the pick-up arm about said horizontal axis to raise the pick-up arm to disengage the pick-up from the record, then pivoting the vertical spindle to swing the pick-up arm outwardly to a position clear of the path of downward movement of the next record to be played, then releasing the lowermost record from the stack to drop onto the turntable, then pivoting the vertical spindle about said vertical axis to swing the pick-up arm inwardly to position the pick-up over the edge of the record to be played and then pivoting the pick-up arm about the horizontal axis to engage the pick-up with the record.